Talon's War
by robisonnoel
Summary: Continuing adventures of Talon and Jinn. I finally broke down and brought Dresden on board. I try to be true to the character, his power and snark.


**Chapter One**

In their first battle alongside Winter, the elves had placed them in the center, at the front of the formation. Behind them stood archers, and they were told if they turned they would be cut down. The Young General spit at the Winter Generals feet and without a word strode to the front, and center of their lines.

The huge mass of outsiders, crashed into the Jade Court's lines, and met only death. Unbowed, they fought like Roman soldiers, with interlocked shields, and twelve foot spears. Archers in the third line, directed fire into any potential breakthrough, and their spelled arrows cut the outsider minions down in droves. This was war in its bloodiest sense, and as the Jade court fought on, there was no respite, no lull, no rest. The elven lines to the rear, on left and right, only stood, only engaging a small fraction of the total number. Only those who bypassed the shortened Jade Court lines. The Young General began to rotate his front lines with his second lines and,archers. This would be the last battle for his people, for except for their Princess Srey, all, even the women had come to fight. Mab truly did plan to enact her vengeance.

Funny thing though, he didn't feel hopeless. In fact, he felt strong, stronger, than he had in years. He was feeding! Looking to his family, he noticed they also were stronger. At the beginning of the attack, many had died. The chaff. There had been constant, almost break throughs, but no more. The lines were like stone, and in front of them the outsiders, were being piled. Stepping up to the back of the first line he drew his sword, and for the first time, in thousands of years he gave the command. "Forward"! Many glanced back to him, but then they to felt it, and to the chagrin of the outsiders, the Jade Court advanced. "One step", the General cried, and like a threshing machine the line moved. Three huge nightmarish troll like figures loomed over their lines. Pointing his sword at the creatures, he called. "Archers"! Then arrows began to pincushion the trolls, but more than that they glowed a strange reddish light, and as they struck, the trolls burst into flames. "One step", again he cried, and again they advanced, still losing some, but not nearly as many. Another creature stepped forward, and belched acid, and some in front of it screamed as it started to eat through their armor, none retreated. Then one, whose eyes were gone, his left arm barely there, threw himself forward into the horrors, and demonstrated their most deadly weapon. Self-immolation. Running into the outsiders lines his body began to glow, and then exploded with a magical stupendous blast.

The remaining Jade court were silent, then let forth with their tribute to the fallen one. The Jade court war cry, and the outsiders remembered. They remembered the implacable warriors who had thrown them from the earth the first time they had tried to invade, and had failed miserably. The warriors that when they killed them, they were dead. No return only nothingness. "One step", called the Young General, and then, "Charge"!

The wondering elves then saw something they had never expected to see. The Outsiders breaking before a force, a tenth their size. Their savagery as nothing to the Jade court that was butchering them.

Through the postern gate strode a beautiful feminine figure, her red mane flaming, and besides her a man, the one known as Talon, lean as a hunting wolf he stalked along beside her.

Pele walked up to the elven general, the one who the Jade general had spat at his feet. "Well general, what are you waiting for", she asked. He looked confused. Then from the other side another elf walked up and bowed.

"My Lady Pele", he said, and drew his sword, which burst into Pele's Fire.

"I am glad to see you alive, and still carrying my gift", Pele said with a slight smile.

"What is your wish, my lady", he asked?

Pele gestured to where the Jade court was butchering outsiders. "Maybe a bit of assistance", she said with a smile.

"Of course, my Lady". He bowed again, and with a gesture the standing Winter Court warriors ran to join the slaughter.

Looking over to a smirking Talon Pele frowned for a moment, then not being able to maintain the anger, she laughed merrily. "I suppose you're going to say I told you so", she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, "Talon said, "but, I told you so"! He smiled.

"Well my infuriating knight", she said with a smile, gesturing towards the battle. "Let's not let them have all the fun".

The Outsiders were about to have a very bad day!

Mab of course, had kept her word, and had thrown the remaining Jade court warriors into the most savage battles imaginable. Yet as Talon had sensed, they were not dismayed by this, but thrived. It seemed that the power they needed to feed upon, was the magic of the outsider's. That they were the enemy that the Jade court had been created to battle.

 **Chapter 2.**

The old Winnebago camper made its way ponderously up the narrow road to the cabin. Sometimes vacationers would mistakenly come up the road, and sometimes adventurers, looking for new, remote places to visit. Talon knew somehow that this was neither. There was an aura about the old camper, that he could feel to his bones. Whoever was driving this old gas guzzler had power. The windows liberally cover with bug guts, except where the wipers had gallantly tried to remove them creeped into the yard, and with a final round of dieseling, them a loud back fire, it stopped. Its side door was on the side towards the cabin, and Talon waited patiently for the occupant. After a few moments, Jinn joined him, and looked questioningly towards. He shrugged his shoulders in, don't know.

After a few minutes, the door opened, and a small wizened old man stepped down. Short, maybe all of 5 feet, bald as an eggshell, wearing western clothes, and coke bottle glasses.

Jinn shot down the stairs and, embraced the old man, surprising Talon. She normally didn't greet visitors so enthusiastically.

"Damn it girl, your breaking my old ribs", the old man growled unconvincingly, hugging Jinn tight.

Jinn loosened her grip, and kissed him on the cheek. "Art, you old bastard, I thought you were dead", she laughed.

"Well you vampire floosy, if you don't let me breath, I might not make it to the end of the day", he said with a smile, and kissed her on the fore head.

Talon stepped down from the deck bemused. "Hey old man, if your done groping my woman, would you mind telling me who you are"?

Jinn laughed. "Talon, this is Art Forrest, the best bar tender in Montana", she said with a smile.

Now Talon was really confused. Stepping up to the old man, he held out his hand, to get a surprising strong handshake from the old man. "Well Mr. Forrest, any friend of Jinn's is a friend of mine. What are you doing up in our neck of the woods"?

"Boy, you may not remember me, but I know you. I've come to restore your memories."

Taking a step back, somewhat frightened Talon said. "Well sir, since two of the most powerful beings in fairy couldn't do that, I don't think you're going to be successful."

"Boy, I'm the one who took them".

Stepping back in surprise, Talon called Pele's Fire to his hand. "You did what", angrily.

Art didn't look afraid at all, and with a slight gesture, Pele's fire went out. "I got a story to tell son, and after I tell it you're going to have a choice. I am not here to hurt you".

"Talon, please, it was my fault, I asked him to", Jinn said coming over to embrace him.

"Jinn, you did what", Talon said hurt and surprised?

"You never told him", Art said to Jinn, crossly.

"I didn't know how Art. Talon forgive me, I was so afraid," Jinn said burying her face against his chest.

Talon pushed her out to arm's length. "You knew all this time and didn't tell me", Talon said quietly. Jinn began to cry.

"Boy, it saved your life", Art said firmly.

"But…"

"You killed her family", Art said staring into Talon's eyes.

Talon was shocked. "I did what"?

"I got a story to tell Talon. So, before you go all snaky on me you're going to hear it. Then afterword, you're going to have a decision to make".

"What decision"?

"Boy they say the truth can set you free. Sometimes though, it just fucks you up", Art said cryptically, then started for the stairs. "What's an old man got to do around here to get a drink"?

 **Chapter Three**

Now just to get the ball rolling, my name is Artur Forest, and I've been a Warden for over 300 years. Been in many a fine battle, but mostly I just don't like people that much. So, for most of that time I took postings as far from civilization as I could, and became a pretty good barkeep. Where ever the Council needed a wizard to be in the outback, and shuffle off the occasional monster that's where I'd go. My last posting was to a small roadside bar, on highway 2, smack dab in the middle of the Highline area of Montana. Back when people used to take long road trips for summer vacation, and the closest town was going through somewhat of a boom period, with the discovery of oil, and the hay day of prohibition going on. Lots of strong young men, with dollars in their pockets, well they wanted liquor and women. The local town provided it, though they have tried hard to hide the fact. Back in them days whenever you had loads of transients, hookers, and gambling dens, it also drew other things. Particularly vampires, who could pick off the occasional newbie, with no one questioning where they had gone. Yup, had an interesting couple of years then, protecting the unaware.

My story with the boy begins several years after that, and things had calmed down a lot. The oil had pretty much been discovered, and was such low grade that it couldn't be used as gasoline. So the town just reverted back to being a small ranching community, it's Sodom and Gomorra days, a dim memory. Now, mostly in the summer, when tourists were moving through, I'd get small roving bands moving through, and as long as they kept the peace, I'd leave them be. Stupid Council had made some kind of peace deal with them, so I wasn't allowed to kill them out of hand. Assholes! Yet vamps are vamps, so they slipped up. Mostly because they thought I was some frail old man, and to tell the truth. I still occasionally would fry them, and bury them deep when they came through without human minions, just for the hell of it.

Me and the boy had some things in common. First, he used to live on a ranch a couple of miles from my bar. I'd known that boy for a few years, as the school bus used to drop him at the bar, and I'd leave the door open so he could get in out of the cold. Good kid. Not much to look at, but he was smart. I'd pour him a coke, and he would badger me to tell tales of bi gone years.

Also like him, I'd had three daughters, not blood, but wilders that I'd raised. One had given up the magic, married a local farmer, and had a passel of kids. The second had become a powerful wizard, and now lived in France, or some European country. We still spoke from time to time. The last was Caroline, which is where this man called Talon comes in.

It was one of those hot summer nights, where you can smell electricity in the air. To the north blocking the view of the Sweet Grass Hills, a monster thunderhead was developing. You could see the lightning raging, and after a bit of time the crack and rumble of thunder. I was sitting out on a bench I had in front of the bar, when down the road I see a set of headlights approaching, and approaching fast. Reaching the gravel parking lot an old Mustang came roaring in, the brakes locked up, and it slid sideways up to the front of the bar. I recognized the car, and after it had stopped, Talon came barreling out.

"Art, I need to use you phone, something fucking weird just went down, and I think I just killed some people", he said frantically.

"Boy come into the bar, and tell me about it", I said trying to understand his distress.

"Art there was an accident down by the river, and Art there were things", he said, practically in a panic.

"Boy what do you mean", I asked?

"It was like vampires, I don't know. I just shot them, again and again", he said his voice rising. "Fuck Art, I need help".

"Come inside, then and we'll call the cops", I said. Damn he must have run into the vamps I had been tracking. Why the fuck was he still alive? Then I noticed his aura. Christ on a crutch, he was a wizard. I could now feel the power about him, and damn it was strong. In such a case I only had one option, alert the Council, but there was a problem. There was not one to teach him, no one to take responsibility. After my last daughter, there was no way the Council would let me have another apprentice, and the way he had come to power, they would kill him. I made my decision, and I'm not proud of it. Yet I know his only chance was for me to break the laws of Magic. I had to mettle with his mind. I could make him forget, dampen his power, and he would live.

The White Counsel had discovered, that without fail, young men who came into their power through an act of violence, always become warlocks. The narcotic effect of their immense power did things to them, and they were unable to stop themselves from using it again in violent circumstances. The intoxication of that killing force, that feeling of invincibility spoke to their hormone ravaged body. Next would come mind control, and after that horror. Only young girls had a chance, as the violence was alien to them, and the hormones less mind controlling. I personally thought that was hogwash, but those in power had decided, and it was worth my life to disobey.

"Come inside boy", I said, then I stepped into his mind.

Talon was sleeping, stretched out on a bench, and I was readying myself to go down to the river, to clean up this mess. Then just as pretty as you please, a young dark-haired girl walked into the bar. Dripping from the rain, she looked like a mostly drowned kitten, and an ominous aura surrounded her. Drawing my power, I spoke. "Vampire you are not welcome here", I said quietly. The girl just stood, her head hanging down. The dress she was wearing, looked like a sack. Her figure emaciated, like a famine victim, and something else. "Holy Jupiter, you're a fey"! What the hell! Taking a longer look, I noticed her ears, slightly pointed, a sure sign of the half fey. Then she lifted her head, and I saw her eyes, cat's eyes. She also hadn't turned yet, for there is no way she could have entered the bar. After being my home, a wizard's home, the threshold was almost as powerful as a normal family. What, the hell, half fey vampire? I didn't even think that was possible.

"Sir, I need help. I've," and she broke down in tears. "I got no place to go, my family is dead".

"The boy, yours were the ones he killed down on the Marias", I asked?

"Just my mom, and the Master. I finished off the hippie, and his wife. He shot them up really good. They were weak enough for me to finish", she said starkly. "He saved me sir. What are you going to do with him"?

"None of your business, girl. I got nothing for you".

"Then sir please. Kill me".

"Do what", I asked amazed?

"Please", she choked for a moment. "Kill me. I don't know how to do nothing, and sir. I won't turn. I won't become one of those monsters, but the hunger. The hunger, I don't know if I resist long enough to kill myself. I cut myself, I really tried". She held out her wrists, and huge gashes stretched from wrist to forearm, already starting to heal. "But I heal too quickly, and it made the hunger worse". She fell to her knees. "Please sir now, before it takes me".

I looked at her, amazed. She brought her head to the floor, and started to cry. Her arms stretched in front of her in supplication. I've been around for over 200 years, and had never seen anything like this. You know, maybe I'd been alone to much since my last daughter had left, and maybe I'm not the smartest wrench in the toolbox. Yet something happened inside me, a decision was made. "Girl look at me. Look into my eyes", I commanded. She raised her head frightened, and opened her tear-filled eyes. The soul gaze was intense!

Pain, intense pain, a tortured child. The feeling of teeth in her arm, her legs, weakness, blackness, again, and again, and again. Fear, loathing, and something else. Hidden, way back in the darkness, a small candle flame illuminating a child's story book. The page showing a noble knight embracing a small child. How the hell could she have hope? How indeed. The soul gaze ended, and she again fell to the floor, in a fetal position. Damn! I just adopted another problem child.

"Well get up girl, and come in the kitchen. We'll get you something to eat". She looked up at me and for a brief instant I saw a candle flame in her eyes. "What do I call you"?

Coming off the floor slowly, she rubbed he arm across her eyes. "I have no name sir, they just called me girl". Then across the room, the old jukebox flipped a 45 down on the turntable and began to play. It was Neil Diamond, "Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good".

 **Chapter 4 Jinn**

We all sat quietly as Art finished his tale, and through it all Talon sat alone. Head bowed, his powerful hands gripping the arms of the easy chair he sat in. After the scene outside, he had walked into the house, and poured us all a glass of whisky, then sat down setting the bottle on the table next to it.

I was scared, and I mean almost in panic. I could stand before a mass of ghouls, my life almost certainly ended, and that was nothing to the fear that I had lost Talon.

"Girl", said Art, "It's time to tell your tale", he said.

I knew it was, but I couldn't help myself. I walked over to the chair that Talon set in, and planted myself in his lap. One arm around his neck, I brought my face close to his. Forehead to forehead, and looked into his eyes. His arm like a benediction, a familiar feeling, encircled my waist, and slowly he kissed me.

"Baby I", I started to say.

"Quiet baby", he said. "I know that whatever It is you didn't tell me doesn't matter".

"But Honey".

"Girl I love you. You could take my heart if you like, but I know whatever you have done, it's because you love me", he said with a quiet certainty that reached into my soul. Holding him tight I didn't cry. No Hell YES, I cried, and remembered why I loved this man so much.

"Tell your story girl, tell it true, there is nothing you can say to drive me away", he whispered into my ear.

Hearing Art's story took me back to that night that Talon had saved my life. My whore mother, and I don't say that unkindly, because that is what she was. Had been taken by the vampires while she had me in her womb. Did she know I was there? Immaterial, as I was, and with my birth they used me. As a baby, and child, my mother used me to draw victims to their deaths. What conscientious person would drive by, when a young mother, with child in tow, needed assistance along some dark highway. I still regretted their deaths, though I know it wasn't my fault.

That is what happened that night on the Marias. A common ploy where my mother acted like she had a flat tire, and a young couple from New York on vacation had stopped to give a hand. I fucking hated this, so I waited in the van, as the young man had stepped out of his car on the dark road, and been attacked. His young wife dragged from the car, as he struggled with a nightmarish being, many times his strength. The Master, like a cat loved to play with his prey.

Then front the hill had come another set of headlights, the roar of an old V-8, rumbling down the hill. The Master broke the young man's neck, to save the blood, and placed himself in the middle of the road, to stop the newcomer's vehicle. Only thing is, the stupid fucker, was still in his vampire form. Dark winged, pot belly demon, and the young woman had somehow broken away from my mother, and was running up the road towards the approaching car. It stopped, and the door opened.

I will never forget that moment, as Talon stepped from the car, fifty yards away, carrying a Winchester, Model 94, lever action 30-30, repeating rifle. His long hair, almost waist length, blowing in the breeze. Young and so slender, but glowing with strength.

That Master cried, that weird vampire cry that paralyzed most victims, and began running towards him. Only thing is, this boy was not a victim. He started shooting, and every shot struck the Master. A hunting round, designed for deer, they slugged him down into the road. Next was my mother. Dropping her human flesh, she charged screaming, and again the lever action weapon operated smoothly, but his second shot, hit her in the throat, practically decapitating her.

Next was the hippie, a Californian guy, who had begged to be a vampire, to 'right all the social wrongs'. He reached Talon, whom had fired all his ammo, casually decapitating the young women on the way, but when he reached the man he thought was a normal, he met the butt of the Winchester. Glowing a weird blue light, it crushed his face, and he quickly backtracked, on hands and knees.

Talon, dropped the rifle, and drew a 12-inch Buck knife, Old Grand Dad, from its sheath, glowing a ferocious blue light. He pursued him. Then the last member of our group, dropped out of the night sky, to receive said knife into her belly, rupturing her blood belly, spilling all her strength onto the road way. Scrambling back, she grabbed the hippie, dragging him into the shadows.

During this time, the Master had recovered slightly, and had staggered over to the young man. With a ferocious swing, he struck him, driving him to the pavement.

"Mortal, you will pay for this", he said in a chilling voice.

Yet without a word, Talon scrambled to his feet, and thrust the blue glowing blade into the Master's belly. "DIE FUCKER"! He said, and a titanic detonation blew the Master into bits, pattering all over the road side. Of all the things that had happened this is the one threat scared Talon. He began to shake, and staggered back to his Mustang. Jumping in, he fired up the engine, U turned on the road, on a truly impressive burn out, and went roaring away.

Sitting in the van, I was stunned. One human had destroyed two Red Court Vampires. As that thought struck I heard the back doors open, and the other two whimpering members of our clan get in. In the passenger seat was the Hippie's guitar. Reaching over, I tore away a string. You know what? Guitar strings make great garrote's.

 **Chapter5 Talon**

You know I never had any doubt about Jinn' love. Sounds stupid, but for me, after all I'd been through, her choices were immaterial. Right or wrong, I would kill for her. I would die for her. I sat holding her in my arms, and looked at Artur.

"So, you took my memories", I said.

"Well youngster", he said. "That is the problem", he said.

"Problem", I said.

"Yes, _I only took the memories of that night, but you don't remember years after that. You were injured in an explosion"?_

 _"IED, in Afghanistan, practically torn me apart, I almost didn't survive", I said quietly and winced as the phantom pains flared. Wrong place, wrong time"._

 _"No boy, it wasn't an accident. Someone wanted you dead. You saw something that you weren't supposed to see, or your powers had become evident, and you had to be dealt with before you became a warlock. Or you messed in someone's plans, and they wanted you dead."_

 _"At the Gates with Pele, we fought the outsider's, and imprisoned one in particular, He Who Walks Below. I had a brief vision/memory, of Jinn and I fighting him and a shit load of vampires, in a valley."_

 _"Was it in Afghanistan"?_

 _"It was", Jinn spoke softly. Standing up next to Talon's chair, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "Talon, you were part of a secret Seal Team, Team 666. You were sent there to investigate a series of weird events, but we weren't sent there to investigate," she shuddered._

 _Reaching over gently Talon pulled her down into his lap again. She stiffly sat. "You were part of the unit?"_

 _"Not at first, but after I showed the Master Chief that he couldn't ditch me, and I was a good operator. He let me tag along. He used the fiction that I was a CIA operative to justify it. The government knows all about the magical world, but like UFOs they keep it compartmented and away from the vanilla mortals. They use UFOs as a smoke screen to hide the magical world, and in a double blind denounce it as well."_

 _"Keeps inquisitive minds watching the skies, and not looking under their beds", Art said. "Sneaky"._

 _"Why didn't you tell me this", I asked quietly._

 _"Because", she faltered, "because you had been so hurt. You all most died. I sat by your bedside for months, the hunger eating me. Then when you awoke, you were so lost, so afraid. I couldn't, just couldn't", she broke off, and silently began to weep._

 _"You were right baby", I said gently into her hair. "I might have driven me mad". When were you going to tell me", I asked?_

 _"Right after Pele and you came back from the Outer Gates, but someone told me not to"._

 _"Who Pele? Mab"?_

 _"No honey, you did", she said, again her eyes locked to mine"._

 _With that, I ended up on a bridge in the middle of the Marias River. Leaning comfortably against an old Mustang, it's hood still warm from a hard drive. A tall slender young man, in jeans, and black cowboy boots stood in front of me, his face shadowed, so I couldn't make out his features._

 _"Do you know where you are", he said. The hint of laughter in his voice._

 _"Not the end of world", I answered._

 _"No, but"?_

 _"You can see it from here", I replied._

 _Reaching into his shirt pocked he pulled out a pack of non-filtered cigarettes, the kind I smoked when I was young. Drawing one out, he placed it between his lips, and offered me one. Taking it, I placed it I between my lips, and my companion lit it with a Zippo lighter. Smoking companionably for a moment, we set and enjoyed the night._

 _"Talon, it ain't time yet", he said._

 _Ignoring his comment, I asked. "Who are you"?_

 _"You know", he answered cryptically. "Stop pushing, you can't remember yet"._

 _"You are me", I said, the statement blazing true in my mind._

 _"Yes, and you can't remember yet. You are in the middle of something, and the memories you seek could get you all killed."_

 _"Jinn? The Girls?" I said, my anger rising._

 _"Stubborn, isn't he", came a mild voice behind me._

 _"Yes, one stubborn son of a bitch", the shadow me answered._

 _Turning I see another shadow, it's darkness eclipsed by brilliant light. A human figure, and I swear It has wings._

 _"Talon", it spoke. "There are momentous events happening in your world, and you are the fulcrum. The knowledge you seek may tip the scales, tip them in most unpleasant ways."_

 _Stilled pissed, I said harshly. "Who are you mister shadow, and why should I believe you"?_

 _"Oh I'm sorry Talon", he said politely, and with a flash a plain young man stood in front of me. Nondescript face, light brown hair, wearing a pair of coveralls with a Chevron gas emblem, and the name Mr. Sunshine embroidered sloppily over the pocket. "I am Uriel", he said reaching out his hand for a hand shake._

 _"An angel, a fucking angel"._

 _"Well yes to the first part anyway", he smiled gently. "You seemed to have grasped that pretty quickly. Why is that"?_

 _"Another of your kind, an Angel of Death, was involved with Jinn and Cheyanne, when we found her". I said acerbically._

 _He looked startled. "There was, are you sure"? He suddenly moved uncomfortably close to me his eyes luminous._

 _Placing my hand against his chest I, pushed back from him, the other hand reaching for my Colt. I felt fear, as a force grew around us. My hand closed on nothing. Son of a bitch! Pele's Fire came alive in me, and I started to get pissed. "Get off me man", I said as I drew all the power I could hold. Fucking Angel, my ass!_

 _He stood there eyes blazing for a few minutes more, then stepped back, one hand covering his eyes, the other making a small gesture. Pele's Fire was immediately quenched in me, and I was contemplating diving over the bridge rail, into the river when he spoke again._

 _"Oh Talon, please forgive me, I, I was surprised. Not something that happens often. It disconcerted me."_

 _"Ahhh, no sweat, you alright now"?_

 _"Why yes, thank you for asking. I need a moment"._

 _"Take all the time you want", I said walking away to the rail of the bridge, looking down at the moonlit river. A while later, Uriel walked up next to me, and leaned against the railing as well. He somehow looked shaken._

 _"You know, in the big picture, we all know how this ends", he says._

 _"How what ends", I asked turning to look at him._

 _"Everything, even you know."_

 _"Then what's the problem"?_

 _"We don't know when", he stated flatly._

 _"So", I said, and was hit with an epiphany. "We don't know how much suffering will be created"._

 _"Exactly, until the end of days, and you know what"?_

 _"God really does care about us, but because of free will, he cannot interfere", I said wonderingly. Then another thought struck me. "Then why are you here"?_

 _Uriel looked directly at me. "Sometimes the other side, doesn't break, but bends the rules. They have a vested interest in suffering."_

 _"It strengthens them"._

 _"No", again he looked at me intently. "They just like it"._

 _"Fuck", I said!_

 _"Yes indeed, very eloquent", he said with a small smile._

 _"And this not remembering, and the things I will do will minimize this", I asked flatly._

 _"Maybe, well", and he thought for a moment. "Yes, yes it will", he said with certainty._

 _"Well then Mr. Sunshine, let's do this", I said with a smile. Slowly walking to the end of the bridge shucking my clothes._

 _Uriel looked at me strangely. "That's it, that's all you need", he asked._

 _"Yup, I said", almost naked._

 _"Why", he asked starting to follow me. "And what are you doing"?_

 _"I, Mister Sunshine, am going skinny dipping, and why? I HATE FUCKING BULLIES"!_

 **Chapter 6 Courtney**

I had been living in Chicago for about three months, going to college. I wanted to be a mathematician. Since being awoken to my magic, and going to school. I have always believed that there was some reason for the things I could do. Bob had been a great teacher, but sometimes the answer was because that's the way things are. It was back in school in Montana, where I was taking calculus from a fine teacher. That it had struck me. He was a wizened old man, but his enthusiasm for math blazed around him like magic. In one of his rambling lectures he had mentioned that someday mathematics would explain the whole world. He talked about the unified field theory, chaos theory, and string theory. I didn't understand half of what he said, but it lit a fire in me. When I asked Bob about he flatly stated that it couldn't be done. I asked my Da, and Talon thought about it for a moment.

"Court, just because someone says something isn't possible, doesn't mean that it's so. If everybody just gave up when someone said that, we'd still by throwing rocks at each other. Figure it out girl. Between you and me, I think you're right. Look at your computer, all created by on and off switches, and yet people build whole worlds in there. All by math." I looked at him in wonder, and realized that sometimes I didn't know this man at all.

Walking home from the current gym I had been kicked out of, a martial arts gym. I mean really, I'm not all that big, and I really didn't mean to dislocate the three times world champion's shoulder, but unfortunately my Da had never taught me to spar. I tried not to hurt him, but that last strike had just been dirty pool. Guess getting beat by a GURL, wasn't in his playbook.

Luckily the night before I had had a bit of action when three local hooligans had decided to rob and rape the poor little white girl. Unfortunately, for them, I was in a bit of a mood, and I always carry my sword in my gym bag. Didn't need the sword, didn't even need to remove the ring that dampens my power, but it was quite therapeutic throwing them about the ally, and watching them run, at least the two who could still walk, screaming into the night.

I really shouldn't have been out at the gym as I had mid-terms on Monday, but nose in the books was driving me crazy. Needed some exercise to cool out. Should have just taken a run. The gym was a couple of miles from my apartment, and the walk felt good. Coming up to the street, waiting for the walk signal, a large black limo pulled into the cross walk, blocking my path as the walk light came on. The driver, a large gentleman, let me rephrase that, an extremely large powerfully built gentleman, stepped out of the car, and proceeded to walk around to open the back door, on the passenger side.

"Excuse me sir, but would you mind terribly moving your auto, you're blocking the walkway", I asked politely. Then as he opened the door without a word, I sensed power. Reaching into the special pocket of the leather gym bag, I grasped the hilt of my sword, and slipped the dampening ring from my finger into the special holder that my Da had constructed to receive it. Also, I felt a stirring as my companion woke up, his mind questioning over what all the ruckus was. My power flared a bit, like a good stretch after a long sleep.

As the door opened _I caught sight of long feminine legs, quite attractive, a flash of white panties, and a tall athletic woman, dressed in a white pencil skirt, and peasant blouse, stepped from the car. White blond hair, and piercing blue eyes, she shimmied a bit to get her skirt in order, and smoothed the blouse over her small, but beautifully shaped breasts. Standing before me, she placed one hand on her hip, and I noticed her unrestrained nipples, pressing at her blouse. WOOF! I guess I should explain that since coming to college, I have been somewhat experimenting with my sexuality. After being raised by a real man, I found the blokes my age shallow, and unappealing. Having them talk about video games, and magical card games, after the life I had lead, was pathetic. Some were attractive, but I'm afraid that any person I would be with would be caught up in the world I was born in. They wouldn't last an instant. So, I had been having relations with other girls, but to be honest, it was just physical release. This woman was different, here was a person of power. An old soul, one versed in battle and conflict. Like my Da. I melted…_

 _"Pardon me miss, are you Courtney Talon", she asked, in a honey sweet voice._

 _Not dropping my guard, I answered. "Who, may I ask, is asking"._

 _"I believe introductions are in order, I am Gard, a contractor for Monoc Securities. My current employer. Mr. Marcone, would like to have a word with you", she said slowly walking up to me. "Besides that, I am a friend to your Uncle Kringle, he asked me to give you a hug and a kiss from him when I saw you". Where upon she embraced me, and gave me the kiss. On the lips, and it was a very nice kiss. Whispering into my ear," you are in no danger here, but may have an opportunity"._

 _With the mention of Kringle, and Monoc securities, I knew she was on the up and up. Kringle in his other mask was Oden, and the CEO of the security company. I had met his ravens._

 _From the car came an attractive male voice. "Please Miss Talon, allow us to convey you to your home. There is a couple of things I would like to discuss with you"._

 _Now anyone who lived in Chicago, knew who Johnny Marcone was. Very few knew that in the supernatural world, he was a signatory to the Accords, the only vanilla mortal accorded such. My Auntie Mab had assured me that he would not be a problem to me, as long as I didn't transgress on his interests. Why was he here? Only one way to find out. I got into the car, to find a extremely handsome older man. Well dressed, and well dressed, with a bit of grey at his temples, I briefly had a fantasy of a three way with him and Miss Gard, until I saw his eyes. The green of old dollar bills, they were the eyes of a predator. The awful eyes of either a monster, or a saint._

 _"Good afternoon Miss Talon, may I call you Courtney"?_

 _"Only if I may call you Johnny", I answer, which seemed to annoy him a bit. My mother had taught me that proper forms of address, are tied to respect. Frankly his effort to place me in a disadvantaged position, pissed me off._

 _Miss Gard laughed. "Good on you girl", she smiled. "Mr. Marcone you pay me for my insight as well as my magical ability. This young lady was raised by an extremely powerful, and wise family. Do not underestimate her. Speak plainly"._

 _Sitting quietly for a moment he began to chuckle. "Point taken, I apologize Miss Talon. I think I would truly like to meet the man who raised so formidable daughter"._

 _"No Mr. Marcone, you would not", I answered looking at him calmly._

 _"And why is that"._

 _"Because sir, he would kill you in an instant", I said._

 _"Oh, really. I think I have the resources to deal with such as he", he said dismissively._

 _"So, you fancy a volcano in down town Chicago, do you? Besides being a marksman who can as he says, shoot the nuts off a squirrel at 300 yards without effort. No Mr. Marcone you have no idea who my father is, but that's neither here nor there. The question is why are you speaking to me"?_

 _"Well Miss Talon, I am aware that you are nominally a hand maiden of a powerful deity, Madam Pele, and a princess of the Jade Court. Who, by all reports has warriors that are some of the deadliest in the world"._

 _"Then let me set your mind at ease sir. My father has no designs on Chicago. He has no desire nor reason to take over this city. I am merely here to go to school. Nothing more."_

 _"I didn't think he did, my contractor has provided me a quite extensive dossier on your family. Yet, I would also be remiss in my duties as Baron of Chicago in not extending you welcome, and protection while you are in my city. I have no desire to have your family come here in anger"._

 _"Thank you Mr. Marcone, but I need no protection. I only need no distraction while I finish my schooling"._

 _"I have been aware that you were accosted the other night, I will ensure that doesn't happen again"._

 _"Please don't trouble yourself, I need no protection. In fact, I quite like the distraction. Too, ahh, as you Americans say. Stay on my toes"._

 _"Courtney, let me offer an alternative to seeking out local tuffs to thrash", said Gard. "I have a place where you can train, hand to hand, sword, and magic, if you like. We are part of a community group called the BFS, Better Future Society. I'm sure we could accommodate all your training needs."_

 _"And what, Miss Gard would be the cost"?_

 _"No cost, Miss Talon", says Marcone._

 _"No Mr. Marcone, you forget who I am. My Auntie is Mab, and The Leanderside. There is always a cost"._

 _Marcone looked lost for a moment then Gard stiffened, as if in a trance. "One favor, one favor that does not threaten your family. One favor that involves death", she said in a monotone. Shaking her head as if waking up. "I don't", she starts to say._

 _"With one stipulation", I say.  
"And what is that", Gard says intently._

 _"That you come home with me for the night", I answered smiling._

 _Marcone looks startled._

 _"Done", says Gard._

 _Through all this my companion had been quiet, but that time was at an end. Slipping out of my gym bag, he climbed up on my lap, and surveyed his surroundings._

 _Marcone, flinched. "What is that"?_

 _Gard saw him. "Is that a Least Weasel, oh my he's cute", she exclaimed._

 _"Yes, this is Pop, my friend and protector", I said scratching behind his ears._

 _Pop, knowing a kindred spirit, leaped over onto Gard's lap. Picking him up, she gently hugs him to her face. "Oh my, he's a totem", she says._

 _"Miss Talon, I have another item to discuss with you. You may not know, but I support many educational programs. One such Professor I support is your Mr. Gripentrog. Reports from him talk about a gifted student that turned in a paper on an invisible force."_

 _"He is one of my Professors, but wasn't impressed with my theorem. He gave me a D for the paper."_

 _"He gave you that grade because established science does not recognize such concepts. He was impressed, and unknown to you he has witnessed magic. I assume you are trying to mathematically explain the phenomenon"?_

 _Suddenly I knew I was in dangerous waters. "If I were, how would that interest you Mr. Marcone"._

 _"Miss Talon I am a, as they say, a vanilla mortal. Any chance that I could mitigate the tyranny of magic to affect the life's of people under my protection, is of interest to me. I have watched helplessly as powerful magical beings have devastated portions of my city. I don't like feeling helpless, and if there was some way technologically to mitigate their destruction, I would not hesitate to grasp it", he said, and I felt the honesty behind his statement._

 _"Fair enough, Mr. Marcone. What are you asking"?_

 _"Work with Mr. Grippentrog, reveal yourself, and your power. See if there is some way to explain, and control it."_

 _I sat quietly thinking about his proposal, when Pop suddenly became agitated, and jumped onto my lap. I felt him connecting with my mind. Da wanted to speak to me. "Go Pop, I'll be alright. Show Da what you have seen, and return with his message". Then, demonstrating his name, Pop translocate to Montana. The small area he had existed, for a moment was a slight vacuum, the air rushing in making a popping sound._

 _"What the hell just happened", Marcone says looking surprised._

 _"He translocate", Gard said. "Where did he go"?_

 _"To my Da in Montana. He carries our conversation to my father, but that wasn't his purpose. My father called him. He needs to send me a message"._

 _"So far", said Gard wonderingly. "He is very powerful"._

 _"When I said he was my protector, I wasn't kidding"._

 _"I fail to see how such a small creature could be a threat", Marcone says dismissively._

 _"Imagine that he translocate into your chest, and either suffocates, or rips out your heart. One thing my father taught me never underestimate anything"._

 _Marcone looks aghast. "I see"._

 _With a little pop, Pop returns. Reaching into my shirt, I pull him from his favorite place, on my breasts. Holding him up, I feel his mind connect to mine. For a moment we communicate, then I tuck him into my gym bag. Exhausted from his trip he curls up and goes to sleep. "Well Mr. Marcone as pertains to you, my father tells me to be cautious. He sends you a message of greeting, and a promise"._

 _"What promise"?_

 _"Without going into detail, he details how many pieces your body will be in if something happens to me and he finds you responsible. You know typical father stuff. The other part of the message is that he is coming to pick me up. It seems the White Counsel has finally decided to deal with us, my family."_

 _Gard looks concerned. The White Counsel is not what it was._

 _"I just hope one thing", I said._

 _"What's that", said Marcone interested._

 _"They don't piss off my Dad", I said completely honest. "Mr. Marcone, I will do as you ask. Once I am back I will work with Mr. Grippentrog, but with one proviso"._

 _"And that would be"._

 _"I control the flow of information, I will be your only source of information, thru Miss Gard. You will not blind side me, I will be completely independent. If I decide the results are not something you should have, you do not push, you accept it"._

 _"Why should I trust your judgement young lady", Marcone asks sarcastically._

 _Manifesting my power, I call upon plains of force. Crushing both Marcone and Gard into their seats, I push, I push until he is grasping for breath. With a circular motion of my hand I manifest another plain of force which cuts the roof from the limo, making it a convertible. I launch the driver into the air, hundreds of feet. "Because the only reason you live this night is because I will it. Mr. Marcone, I am a Warlock! Under death sentence from the White Counsel. You have set there under the impression that you are my superior, that I was a child. I am a Talon! I am the handmaiden of a Goddess, one of fire and lightning. You don't want to meet my father, you do not want to meet my Auntie Pele. You have no choice, either accept my judgement, or leave me alone. Do you understand"?_

 _Give Marcone credit, he shows no fear. "You will regret this young lady", he gasps._

 _"No, no I won't. You will think about this moment. You will think about your mistake, and you will forgive me. You are insufferable". With that I released them, and caught their driver, and placed him gently in the driver's seat. "You underestimated me, and I am quite sure you will not do so again. Lesson learned". We were at my apartment. Stepping out of the car, I reached my hand out to Gard. "Are you coming"?_

 _Taking my hand, she says. "Of course,"._

 ** _Chapter 7 Talon_**

Today was the day that my tribe was going to visit the White Counsel in Edenborough Scotland. Jinn, and the two younger girls were all dressing up in flirty little sun dresses, with combat boots. We had discussed how to appear, and the conversation had gone from bikini's, (to really show distain), to full Jade Court Battle armor, rings off, the girls linked in their gestalt of power. The last really had Art pissing his pants, and walking around muttering that we were going to start a war. One thing I drew the line on was going unarmed, so the girls all had their Ulfberht swords, (a Christmas gift from Kringle), in back draw sheaths, the hilts rising over their left shoulder's. Sounds kind of pathetic, but each blade had a stone mounted in their pommel. Jade for Srey, a bit of blue stone from Stonehenge for Courtney, and a colorless diamond for Cheyanne, all appropriately sized. All my girls, as well as their Mother were being trained by Lord Herne, their grandpa the Earle King. Besides that, they channeled and intensified each one's unique power, and with them in their hands the girls could link without touching. These three girls had held off the entire Jade court, so it might be handy with the wizards. Me I wore my desert camo tactical pants, tach vest, both colts in their holsters, boarding sabre across my back. The only thing I wore that was fancy, was an eyepatch, that Kringle had gifted me. Made of black obsidian, and silver. It allowed me to see through veils, not like looking through my third eye, or second as it were, but just through concealment spells. Jinn wore no weapons, she didn't need them.

"Alright girls, it's time to leave", I yelled walking out on the back porch, and sitting on a folding chair.

"In a minute", yelled Jinn back. How did I know that was coming? Fifteen minutes later, the three trooped out onto the veranda, and took my breath away. Jinn and the girls had dolled themselves up, and they looked beautiful. Each of the girls got a kiss on the cheek, and my lady a better one. Then we headed out back of the cabin to the Ways.

The first step was well known to us. The Earle Kings Hall, we traveled there often. Cheyanne, the little show off, stepped up, and snapped her fingers, and the way opened immediately. Stepping into the Hall, several of goblin kind were setting around the tables, drinking mead, or wrestling around on the floor. Seeing us they gave us a loud welcome. One in particular, a really ugly brute, approached us, and Srey hurried out to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Uncle Chester", she greeted him, and I swear I saw it blush.

"Hello Little Fang", it said, lifting her up to his shoulder. "Your Grandfather is not here, at the moment, he is out on a task for Mab", he said stepping over in front of us. "Talon, Jinn, we have plenty of mead, let's get drunk", he reached out his large hand to shake mine.

You really must be careful when shaking hands with something that has 6 inch, razor sharp talons, but I knew the way of it, and I gripped the extended appendage firmly. "No time Chester, the girls, and I got to be getting along to Chicago".

"Going to see Courtney? How is she doing in the mortal college", it asked politely?

"Well yes and no", answered Jinn. "The wizards have invited us over to Scotland for a little talk".

Placing Srey back on the feet, Chester growled. "Trouble, them fucking wizards, you need some help? I'll round up some of the kin, and we'll come along".

"No need Chester, we expect it to be peaceable, but when my Father returns, let him know where we've gone. If we need help I'll send Pop over to fetch you".

"Good enough", Chester said, and Jinn steps over to give him a hug.

"Not so hard Chester, your poking my boobs", Jinn laughed.

"Oops, sorry", Chester said embarrassed, stepping back, the other goblins laughing.

"Let's be on our way", I said. "Cheyanne would you do the honors"? Cheyanne, ran over and gave Chester a hug, and a butterfly kiss on the cheek, then returned. Snapping her fingers, the way to Chicago opened immediately.

"Good hunting Talon", said Chester.

"Hope so. Catch you on the flip side, don't drink all the mead", I said to the abomination with a grin, and we stepped through to Chicago.

Upon coming through in Chicago, I was immediately hug assaulted, by a tall blond haired young woman, and viciously kissed.

"Da", Courtney yelled. Them immediately assaulted her mother and sisters.

"This is the other", Art asked?

"Yes. Courtney, I want to introduce you to Art Forrest, your mama's foster father".

"Pleased to meet you sir", she said with a little bow. "Now I have two grands", she said with a fetching smile. Art seemed lost for words as Courtney gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Well folk's times a wasting, we probably need a couple of taxis to get to the next entry point".

"No need Da, I borrowed a friend's car", Courtney states leading us from the side of the FBI building to behold a large black limousine parked at the curb. A beautiful blond-haired woman, athletic and sleek in a white business suit stood holding the door. "Da, Mama this is Miss Guard my friend", she said pensively, a bit almost fearfully.

Jinn immediately got the context, me I'm a little slow. Jinn laughed merrily. "Would that be girlfriend? She's a bit older then you"?

Miss Gard stepped over to Jinn, "Just dating for the moment Lady Jinn," she said with a beautiful smile.

"You will be careful with her won't you dear", said Jinn?

"Yes, my Lady", Miss Gard said, with a bow.

I, mister feelings finally caught up with the sub text in the conversation. "Courtney are you a"? I didn't finish the sentence.

Courtney with her heart in her eyes answered me. "A lesbian? I don't know Da, I just", her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Oh, dammit", I said, and stepped over to embrace her.

"Da, please don't be disappointed", she said holding me tightly.

"Girl it's not that, it's that I had this huge scenario planned out for the first boy you brought home. Guaranteed to scare the shit out of them. Now I don't suppose it'll work on your new bow. Love ya little creep", I said my voice breaking. "You got to find your own path Court, and whatever that path, know your Papa will always be there. Dummy how could you think any different"?

Miss Gard, standing next to Jinn says. "Where did you find a man like that"?

Jinn looked at Gard, and answers. "Coming through hell", she said," coming through hell".

Art, looking harried says, "we got to get going, the White Counsel does not like to be kept waiting".

Jinn an I say in unison, "Fuck em". I continue, "I suppose he right though, let's get going".

Driving for a while we came to the next gate. I could have had Cheyanne gate us through directly, but didn't want to scare them with that power. Stepping through we ended at a gate. Two wardens stood there, and another man who I knew. Tall, and dark haired he stood in an old style western duster, a Chicago Cubs ball cap on his head. "Hello Mr. Dresden", I said

"Hello Talon what's shaking", he said, a mischievous look on his face.

"We are here to meet the White counsel", I answered.

"Joy", he said.

"May I introduce you to my family, Mr. Dresden", I asked, but before I could begin, Jinn walked up to the tall wizard.

"Mr. Dresden may I", Jinn asked? But before he could answer she stepped up and hugged him." I need to thank you".

"For what", he asked, seemingly discomforted by her closeness.

"I was Red Court, you saved me", Jinn said, reaching up to pull him down for a kiss. "I own you a debt of gratitude. Anytime you need me or mine, call, and we will be there".

"I really wasn't thinking about others", he said guiltily. "Just wanted to save someone I love".

"No matter, Mr. Dresden, whatever the reason, you cleansed me of an evil, I could not defeat on my own. An evil that needed to die", Jinn said again holding him tight. "And if you did it to save one you love, your even more welcome".

"I threw the world into chaos, released other evils", he said sadly.

"Second guess yourself much", I asked walking up to him and looking up into his eyes. "Sometimes from chaos comes order. Seems to me sometimes the old order needs to be shaken up in order to right old wrongs. From what I hear you did so. Root and branch. If one of my children or my lady had been taken, seems to me I'd have done the same".

"Even if it meant the life of your lady", he asked sadly?

"To defeat such evil, I would have asked him too", Jinn said softly.

I kept quiet, because it was a choice I hoped to never make. "Anyway, if you're through groping my women, I'd like to introduce to the rest of my clan". As I made the introductions, each of the girls, curtseyed prettily. Each of them acting like groupies meeting their favorite rock star for the first time.

Dresden greeted each one. After introductions were made he spoke. "I was expecting the Army of Darkness from what I have heard from some of the wardens", he spoke smiling.

"Shop smart, shop S-mart, girls, rings", I said.

"Nice", Dresden said with a smile. Then as the rings came off, he stepped back surprised. For an instant they linked, and the hair raised on the back of our heads. "I see", he said a look of concern on his face. Then as quickly as the concern was shown, he smiled a brilliant smile. "Oh my God, the White Counsel has got to be shitting themselves," He laughed. "Better dampen that before they come out with the nukes".

The two wardens at the gate had thrown up shields, and looked frightened. "Well everybody let's get moving", I said heading for the gate.

"I'm sorry sir, but he may not enter without summons", the young Warden said, glancing over at Dresden.

"Well guys, he's with me. So, I guess you better let us pass", I said, moving uncomfortably close to the young man.

Give him credit, he wasn't intimidated. "No sir, we have our orders", he said firmly.

"OK", I said drawing it out. "Well girls let's head on back to Chicago. Mr. Dresden hear tell you know the God of beer brewing. Kringle always raves about some place called Mac's".

"Oh yeah", Dresden says as we all turn and start heading down the path. "He's a brewmancer, or maybe a brewlock. He makes the best beer I've ever tasted", he said with a smile. "Pub is neutral ground so you don't have to worry about ghouls stealing your pretzels".

Moving up beside him, Jinn takes his arm. "Lead the way Mr. Dresden, but I warn you there had better not be women swinging from poles there", she said in a mock stern tone.

Dresden gave out a pleasant laugh. "Pole dancers at Mac's, he'd go into shock"! "But I'm sure he'd install one if you wanted Lady Jinn".

"Mr. Dresden are you saying you'd like to see me scantily dressed, swinging from a pole", she smiled at him? Before he could answer, one of the young wardens from the gate came running down the path.

"So, I take it your masters have decided to let Mr. Dresden pass", I said to him.

"Yes Mr. Talon", he said. "Please follow me".

Standing, looking at the young warden, I started to get mad at this Mickey Mouse bullshit, I came to a decision. "Girls", I said to my daughters, "rings off"! As the girls removed their damping ring the power around us started to seethe. The young warden flinched, and even Mr. Dresden took a step back. "Lead on young man", I said to the warden. "Send someone to announce us".

"Yes sir", the young man said.

"And young man, don't lead us around in circles, the most direct path, or we'll find our own way".

We entered through the gate, walked the halls towards our destination. Jinn walked hand in hand with Mr. Dresden, and Cheyanne stepped up on the other side, and took his other hand. Courtney, and Srey also walked close to him. I could hear Cheyanne asking him a question.

"So, Mr. Dresden, you have a daughter my age? I'd like to meet her".

" A bit younger then you I think, but she is having a birthday soon. Would you like to come to her party", he asked politely?

"Can I bring my bear? He loves cake, ever so much."

"Your Teddy Bear? Of course,", he answered charmed by Cheyanne.

"Mr. Dresden", said Courtney. "Her bear is a grizzly bear, and weighs about 230 stone".

"Stone? How much is that in US pounds"?

"About 1800", said Srey. "But he is very well behaved, and is really handy when ghouls show up".

Dresden looked startled for just a moment, and then a grin erupted on his face. "Mouse would have kittens! Let's talk about this later Cheyanne, I think it would be fun"!

My admiration for the tall man grew as we walked towards the meeting place. Mab had told me the story of this man, the man she had chosen as Winter Knight, and as we walked I, saw why. Powerful, without ego, courteous, without effort, soft, without weakness. He chatted with the girls without ever seeming condescending, despite his obvious immense power. Attractive, as I read the reaction of Jinn and the girls, but I couldn't be jealous, as he took no advantage. Seemed almost embarrassed by all the attention. As we reached the doors to the meeting place, I saw another reaction to his presence, fear. The wardens grasped the hilts of their swords, in white knuckle reaction to his presence. They didn't realize the threat that my family represented, they only had eyes for him. Damn I liked this man!

The doors stayed closed, but Dresden didn't hesitate. Stepping up to the doors, he raised one hand, and with a word I did not here, and a surge of power, the doors slammed open. Like a page, he bowed, and with a sweeping arm gesture, motioned my family forward. I walked forward first, with the girls in a line behind me. Entering the chamber, I noticed literally hundreds of wizards of wizards, seated on the amphitheaters benches.

Walking forward, I hear Dresden mutter under his breath. "The circus has come to town".

I immediately got his meaning, and as me and the girls reached the floor of the chamber I stopped. "What the fuck! Clear this chamber"!

One of the men standing on the dais before us, white beard down to his belt, dressed in a white robe, stepped forward. "Young man, you have been summoned before the White Counsel. You will mind your manners."

"Girls link", I said and the level of power increased to a painful level. "Summoned", I said. "Summoned like a dog. I believe you had better choose a better choice of words sir."

As the wizards in the room sensed the amount of force in the room, they began to draw power.

Smiling slightly, I said," Srey". Upon those words Srey started drawing upon the rooms power, and adding it to her sisters. Several of the crowd gasped, and dropped to their knees. The situation could have quickly devolved, but then from behind us the doors of the chamber slammed open, and a carpet of fire, three feet wide, rolled down the path, ending up next to me.

Dresden chuckled," you totally stole that from me".

Through the door entered PELE. Exotically beautiful, wearing a beautiful Hawaiian print dress, bare feet, she walked down the aisle, and the level of power increased immensely. Walking up to me she embraced me, and gave me a kiss. Jinn stepped forward and got the same treatment.

"Greeting wizards", she said. "I heard that my knight and handmaidens had summoned you to account for your actions".

"Account for our actions", said the Merlin. "Whatever could you be talking about", he said surprised.

"The attempted murder of my hand maidens, Srey and Courtney", Pele says.

"Clear the chamber", said the Merlin, and wizards quickly exited the room, and most likely the country.

As they left, the Gatekeeper, stepped down from the stage and approached me. "Greetings Talon", he said grasping my hand warmly. Your subjects have been quite effective on our efforts on the wall".

"Where is my chair", Pele asked. All part of the game.

Calling on her fire, I constructed a throne of molten lava. "Sorry my lady, I have been remiss in my duties", I say. The White Counsel stands aghast, as no one should be able to breech their wards that way. I could have just as easily burned them all to cinders.

The Merlin trying to retrieve the situation looks to Dresden, stretched out on a bench. "Wizard Dresden your presence is not required here".

Dresden standing up gives up a brilliant smile. "Color me embarrassed", he says. "I wore the wrong hat". Reaching up he pulls the Chicago Cubs ballcap from his head, and places it in his pocket. With a bit of a flourish, he pulls a winter beany from his pocket, and places it on his head. "Now I am the Winter Knight, and my patron Mab has directed me to be here on behalf of her subjects".

Jinn smiles at him, "you planned that", she laughed.

"Snark, my lady, like powerful magic, requires preparation", Dresden says, with a brilliant smile. "Now if we are through playing games", he says to the room. "I have a proposition for you".

The Merlon steps forward, "and what would that be sir Knight", he says venom dripping from his words. God, he really hated Dresden.

"The two groups do not have any confidence that the other doesn't want to destroy them. First, Talon and his daughters are Warlocks by the Laws of the White Counsel, under sentence of death. They have immense power, and are willing to use that power to defend themselves".

"The point Dresden", says The Merlon irritated.

"The point", says Pele rising from her throne of lava. "The point is that Talon and two of his adopted daughters, have become my hand maidens. I would be extremely disappointed if something happened to them."

"Pele, if you're going to set fire to this place, let me get some marsh mellows to roast", Dresden says with an infectious smile.

"Your patron warned me that you were charming as well as handsome Winter Knight", Pele says swaying up to stand face to face with him, her breast pressing against his chest". Dresden was blushing, while trying not to look down Pele's blouse. "Tell us how he can break this impasse", Pele says in her sultry voice.

"Soul gaze", he choked, trying to get his raging hormones under control.  
"Say what", I said starting to understand.

"Each member of the Senior Counsel will soul gaze one of Talon's daughters. I have already soul gazed Talon and will vouch for him. Jinn cannot be soul gazed, because she is an elf. The council will know of Jade's intentions, and they will know yours", Dresden said.

"With one stipulation", I said.

"And what would that be", said Ancient Mai.

I never had a chance to answer, as Srey's power erupted.

 **Chapter8 Srey**

My papa had my sisters, and I release the link, but did not have us veil. I glanced over to Auntie Pele, and she smiled, and winked at me. So, I started to survey our surroundings. Then I caught sight of someone, a guard standing behind the Senior Counsel, a face that I had seen in my nightmares my whole life. A tall, handsome man, dressed immaculately in a tailored suit, his grey cloak perfectly matched. Fear, ran through my body, fear that I had never known, even when fighting the ghouls. The sounds of the discussions, tuned out, and I stood in complete silence. In truth, all discussion had ended, and I held the largest amount of force, that I had ever held. The Council Members drew force, and in a quiet place in my mind I began the process that my people are famous for. Self-immolation, an explosion of all I held. I initiated the process, and began drawing power from all around me. The monster stepped forward, drawing that awful sword. I smiled, this nightmare was going to end, this monster was going to die. I imagined a sneer on his face, I imagined fangs, blood dripping from his dark eyes. Then something new happened.

"Hold", yelled a distinctive male voice. A shield came up around me, and an arm came around my waist. Turning me gently, I find my Papa, Talon looking deep into my eyes. "Baby what's wrong", he says? The fear breaks, Papa will protect me. Like all the times that I dreamed this nightmare and ran to my parent's bed, to have him enfold me in his arms, and smooth away the fear. "Srey what is wrong", he asks again.

I see Mr. Dresden, step between me and the dais where the monster is, but he doesn't turn to confront me, he stands silently between me and the monster, he is a friend.

"Papa, he is here", I whispered so it would not hear.

"Who is here baby", he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"The monster who came to kill me when I was little", I said, my voice getting stronger.

"Baby, I got you. He isn't going to hurt you. Please don't kill your Mama, and me".

The spell of fear broke, and I could feel the power I held. Oh my God! What was I thinking. Kneeling in front of my Papa, I placed one hand on the floor, and slowly released the force I held. A quiet rumble went through the room.

Wizard Cristos, stark fear in his eyes, almost screaming. "I told you they were dangerous, I told you they couldn't be controlled."

My Papa rose with me in his arms, I could feel him trembling, but not in fear, in anger. "YOU FUCKING BUNCH OF MORONS", he roared, and I looked and saw the whole counsel step back.

"See here Mr. Talon", spoke the Merlon. "What is your problem"?

"PROBLEM, FUCKING IDIOTS"!

Mr. Dresden, looking at me, then at the Warden on the stage, got it. "You have the Warden that was sent to kill this girl as a child, fucking standing up on the stage with you"!

"We what", Martha Washington spoke, obviously shaken.

"Chandler", Dresden asked. The man started, and nodded once stiffly. "LEAVE", Dresden roared.

"No", I spoke.

"Srey, please", Papa said.

"Please put me down Papa", I said. "I'm OK now".

Giving me a kiss on the cheek, Talon placed me on my feet. "You wish to soul gaze me", I asked.

"Then I choose him".

"Out of the question", said the Merlon.

Warden Chandler, stepped down from the stage, and kneeled before Srey. "Merlon, let me do this, I owe this young lady", he said. Shockingly there were tears in his eyes.

The Merlon started to speak, when Mr. Dresden held one finger up in front of his lips. "For years you have sent wardens to kill children. Maybe it is time for one to see what he was going to destroy."

Stepping forward I placed my hands on either side of his face. He didn't look like a monster. Monsters don't cry, he looked like a tired young man, slowly his eyes opened to me mine, and the soul gaze was immediate.

I am walking through a forest, but not one I know. My home in Montana is high mountain, and most of the trees are Lodge Pole pine. This forest is old growth, maple, hickory, and towering oak. I follow a path, and I see a knight, in silvered armor, walking along the path. Suddenly he is attacked by monsters, evil beings, and he draws his sword and starts to kill them. I cheer him on, and then I notice, that every once in a while, he decapitates a demon, and the head that falls away is that of an innocent child. He hesitates, and the demons overwhelm him, tearing away his flesh, then he awakens and does battle again. Over and, over the cycle repeats itself. Until it is family. Courtney! His great niece. He is tasked to investigate her. In the forest she comes, dressed in black. She pleads, yet he raises the sword, he has his orders. Then a blast of magical energy, and it all starts again. Over, and over, he tries to do the right thing. Yet, many times it comes down to death. Killing people, he wants to save. This man is a hero, and I can no longer hate him.

As the soul gaze ends, I step forward and embrace him, and whisper in his ear. "It wasn't your fault". He embraces me hard, and I feel his tears on my face.

"Oh my God, I didn't know. Please believe me I didn't know. Can you forgive me"?

"You are forgiven, I whisper in his ear."

"How", he asked in a strained voice.

"My uncle Kringle didn't kill you, he thought you worthy".

Standing up, and releasing me from his embrace, while still holding my hand, he turned to look at the Council members. "Merlon", he said. "There is no evil in this one. I believe that this family would be a boon to our world, but you cannot control them".

"Warden, this is not your decision", the Merlon said acerbically.

"No Merlon, it is not, but I will tell you one thing. If you seek to harm this child, I will oppose you. With all the strength at my command".

"The Warlock has taken his mind", says the weasel wizard Cristos. Glowering with righteous indignation, he steps forward on the dais. "Restrain this warden until such time as his mind is clear of compulsion".

My father steps forward, and speaks. "Your warden has soul gazed one of my family, yet you do not take his word. For hundreds of years you have killed children, and now, when we are facing the most pursuant threat that mankind has ever faced, you still kill children of power, that could help us in our cause".

"Your right Talon, and I had always thought as you do, but the simple truth is that the Counsel doesn't have the manpower to monitor the whole world. We catch a lot, but miss a few to. I do believe, as in the case of my own apprentice, that they may have become too quick to use the sword, because they don't have the resources to rehabilitate people", Dresden said.

"And how did that work out for you Wizard, your own apprentice is under The Doom, after you abandoned her", sneered Cristos.

"After my death, or rather wounding, did the Counsel come to Chicago and fill my place. No! The Formor were raping Chicago, and you did nothing. Molly picked up the ball, and defended Chicago from that nightmare. Your job Wizard Cristos, your fucking job. Did you hold out your hand in welcome, did you commend her for taking on your mantle? No, you sent Wardens to apprehend her." Stepping up to the dais, Dresden locked eyes with Wizard Ebenezer. "Did she break or bend the laws? Of course, but we know that sometimes in desperate circumstances, one must for the greater good."

"She was to be tried, not executed out of hand", says the Merlon.

"And she would have expected a fair trial why?" Martha Washington spoke. "Our track record with that girl wasn't so good. Dresden is right, we ought to be ashamed".

"She was a warlock," screeched the weasel wizard Cristos.

"I glow at the knowledge that you can no longer touch her, and the pain it causes", says Dresden, a smile on his face.

Face red with anger, Cristos spits. "Oh, don't worry Dresden, your little warlock will get what's coming for her".

"No, she won't", says Pele, coming to her feet. "Wizard, Lady Molly is The Winter Lady. If any of you ever discomfort her, my sister Mab will come for judgement, and I will lend her my power to see it done"!

"Lady, we have no quarrel with you", said The Merlon hands held in supplication.

"Continue to hold that path wizard. Since you won't take your own wizards advice on how to break this impasse, then I shall do so now".

"What is your solution", asks Ancient Mai warily.

"Talon will sign the accords as an unaffiliated Lord, with the ability to extend his protections to all who follow him."

"Absolutely not", said the Merlon. "It is unprecedented"!

Ancient Mai looked intrigued. "You would give up your Knight and hand maiden's vow upon yourself"?

"As Mab would give up hers on his Lady, and daughter," Pele states.

"Talon", says Dresden. "Do you understand what that means"?

"Yes", says Talon. "It will change little. Our bonds with our patrons are not about empty words, but bonds of love, honor, and allegiance. What was once orders, become requests, that we would all honor for love".

"Oh my", says Pele stepping forward, and placing a gently hand to Talon's face. "Every time I think there can be no more, you surprise me again", gently leaning forward to kiss Talon.

"Three members must sponsor such an action, I hardly think that would be possible", says the Merlin.

"I will sponsor it, "Pele says quietly.

"As Knight of the Winter Court, I will sponsor it as well", says Dresden.

From the doors at the back of the room another voice speaks. "Sorry I'm late", and Gard comes strolling down the aisle. "My patron will sponsor as well".

"Baron Marcone cannot sponsor another human", says the weasel wizard in glee.

"Not my employer, my Lord, you ignorant little man. Oden". Strolling over she shares a passionate kiss and embrace with my sister Courtney.

A rich rolling laugh filled the chamber from the most unlikely source, and the Gate Keeper, stepped down from the dais again. "Well Lord Talon, let me be the first to welcome you to the neighborhood". Which set him off again, Dresden, and Ebenezer joined in.

 **Chapter 9 Talon**

With a distinctive popping sound, one well known to my family, came the unexpected sight of a large raven flying across the room towards me. Sighting a familiar figure on his back, a chill ran up my spine. Holding out my one arm the raven landed, and Pop leaped from his back, landing upon my shoulder. Almost simultaneously both Pele, and the Gate Keeper stiffened. The images from the weasel flooded my mind, and it was bad. Back in the mountains, a gateway had opened, and Outsiders were flooding through. Shaking my head, I cleared the vision.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion? Why are these creatures in this chamber?"

"Shut up", I said savagely.

The Wizard Cristos sputtering in rage started to speak, when Pele came out of her trance. "Mortal, I warn you", she said, fire burning in her eyes. "Not another word. Talon", she said turning to me. "I have made a mistake. The walker wasn't here stealing power, he was setting up a spell. The harmonics of it have grown, and now it is feeding upon itself, disrupting the earth wells".

"What does that mean", asked the Merlon soberly, not at all appearing pompous.

"BOOM", I said! "My Lady can you stop it"?

"Yes Talon, but I must return to the core, Mab is holding my place, but she cannot stabilize it alone." Looking intently at the White Council she says, "Talon, you are in charge here"!

"Go my lady, and return to the mountains when you can, the outsiders are pouring through the back gate", and without a sound she was gone. "Gate Keeper", I called.

Giving a slight shudder. "The outsiders are attacking the Outer Gates, in numbers larger than I have ever seen"!

Dresden stepped up beside. "Rashid are they holding"?

"Yes, for the moment", he said, "but I must return immediately".

"Gatekeeper, I need the Jade in the mountains, outsiders are flooding through a rift".

"Talon at the moment they are fully engaged, we may not be able to hold the gate without them."

I thought for a moment. "Go Gatekeeper, but when you get there get to my General, tell him from me that it is time to unveil the surprise. Use it as he deems fit, and as soon as you can without risking the wall, cut loose a century, and send them back to me. That Gate cannot fall"!

"I will do as you say", he said with a bow, and then was gone.

"Who are you to give orders, to a White Counsel member", squeaked the weasel wizard.

"SHUT UP", this time from the Merlin. "Talon what can we do to help", he asked surprisingly.

Holding up one hand, I said, "let me think". Again, the weasel began to speak, them like a puppet with its strings cut. He fell to the floor.

Ancient Mai stood up. "That is enough of that".

"We can't bring wizards in close, without the chance of them being infected, but we can bring them to Bears valley, just this side of the cut. Merlon can you get enough together to collapse a mountain"?

"I can", he said.  
"Good, Jinn can show you where to go. If the Outsider's start to break past me and those I take with me collapse the mountain on them".

"Talon", Jinn said?

"No Jinn, neither you, Courtney, nor Cheyanne can come anywhere near those things. You know what they did to Lea, and we cannot be risking any of you becoming weapons".

"Talon", said Harry coming up in front of me. "I also cannot be infected, I am star born. I'm going with you", he said in a voice that booked no disagreement.

"Glad to have you", I said taking his hand. "But we're going to need to amp you up a bit. Srey can you transfer to Mr. Dresden"?  
"Transfer, transfer what"?

Srey gently started feeding power to him, and Dresden began to glow.

"Stars, and stones", he exclaims as he feels the new power coursing through himself.

"Yes Papa, and he can handle even more then Courtney, or Cheyanne".

"Damn, I think we got a plan", I said.

"It will take you hours to get back there", Ancient Mai said.

"No Madam, It won't. Cheyanne, Courtney, open a gate back to the mountains. Merlin, get who you need to drop the mountain. Jinn will show you where to go, and she'll give the word when. Courtney as soon as we get back, go to Grandpa's, get as many of the goblins as you can get, and get them headed towards us. Tell Chester I'm buying the beer. Pop get to Bear, and wolves. Tell them not to engage, harass and slow them down, don't get caught", and with his trademark sound, he was off. After about 20 minutes The Merlin, and ten wardens stood on the floor with us. Nodding to Cheyanne, she opened a gate back to the cabin, wide enough to walk five men abreast to walk through. "Show off", I said, and she gave me a brilliant smile. At the cabin, I had her open another, to the valley entrance, just before the area of instability. Srey, Dresden, and I stepped through, at a prepared place I called the Gravel Pit. There I had weapons, everything from a Barrett sniper rifle, to grenades. The entire entrance to the valley was lined with claymore mines. Removing the Barrett from its enclosure, I sighted through the scope to the upper entrance. What I saw almost made me vomit. This was no probe, this was the incursion. They couldn't bypass the wall, so they had found a back door. At an estimate, over a thousand were already through, and the gate wasn't closing. Jacking a round into the rifle, I started firing, enhancing each round to the point where they would penetrate, but not melt.

"Talon, what's wrong", Dresden says, then he sees the Outsiders advancing on our position. "Shit", he says, and choosing a M-4 from my stash he starts to fire. Dropping his rifle when it is empty, he pulls his blasting rod from under his duster, and begins to hit them with fire and ice.

The assault goads the Outsiders into the attack. They rush towards our position, and I drop the rifle and start throwing Pele's Fire. I can't cover enough ground, and the Outsiders push forward. Srey is simultaneously feeding Dresden, and me power, as she converts their magic to ours. She also is draining any who come close enough of their life force, that enter her range.

The Gravel pile is too deep into the valley, and despite the amount that we are killing, the rest start coming around our killing zone, heading towards the entrance. It is one of those, that throw a spear, I did not see. Striking through the large muscle in my thigh. Poisoned, it must be, because I feel a pain greater than anything I had ever felt. Considering I have been blown up by a IED, that says a lot.

 **Chapter 10 Gate Keeper**

Arriving at the wall Rashid immediately strode towards the gate. Before reaching it, he called over a Winter elf courier and instructed him to send the Jade and, Winter generals to meet him on the wall. Ascending the wall, he reached the top to behold horror. Beyond the wall, the Outsiders were attacking in numbers beyond belief, more than double the amount that had ever attacked before. By appearances, every warrior from Winter, and Jade were apposing them, and only just holding. Any effort he could exert would be meaningless. After a time, the Young General of Jade, and the Winter General that Pele had blessed with her favor, made their way to the wall, and joined him at the top. The Jade seemed angry.

"Gate Keeper, I should be with my warriors", he said angrily.

"And I", said the Winter General. "Should be with mine".

Looking at these two defenders of reality, Rashid realized that though they had originally started as enemies, they had bonded. Unlikely as it may seem. The Jade and Winter were as brothers.

"Jade I have a message from your King, Talon. He says that it is time to use 'The Surprise'."

"Yes", said the Jade General! Pulling a red pennant from his pocket, he stepped to the edge of the wall and waved it at his troops. Almost immediately about 60 Jade extricated themselves from the lines, the gaps closing smoothly, and raised back thru the gate to 5 yurts sets set in their encampment. At the same time, several of the Jade women, were pulling back the flaps, and drawing forth sledges loaded with equipment. The Jade women were not in the battle as they were all pregnant. The strength the Jade had rediscovered, had made them fertile, and practically all the women were with child.

Twenty, grabbed the lines, and began pulling the sledges toward the gate. Another 20 stepped into the yurts, and emerged wearing harnesses with large barreled contraptions.

The Gate Keeper, no innocent to war recognized them. "Are those M-2 machine guns"?

"Yes", said the Jade General."M2 fifty caliber machine guns", he said with relish.

"The Outsiders will just shield against them", said the Winter thoughtfully.

"We have another surprise", said the Jade with a smile.

Reaching the lines, the pregnant women brought forward ammo boxes, while other removed tubes from the sledges. Mortar tubes, thought the Gate Keeper curiously. Setting up in a line, the Jade court opened their lines, and the machine gunners began firing. The thunder from their weapons was deafening. As they reached the end of the belt, another was attached by the women, and the fire continued, mowing down the Outsiders by the hundreds.

"That was very smoothly done", said the Winter General. "I haven't seen you practice".

"Same maneuver as opening for cavalry", said the Jade.

Gradually, the fire began to be deflected, as the Outsiders began to place magical shields in front of their fire. Watching intently, the Jade General drew another pennant from his pocket, and waved it. The Jade lines closed, and suddenly came the distinctive sound as twenty mortars fired. Arcing up, and down, thunderous explosions erupted in the Outsider's lines. Repeatedly they fired.

Walking up beside the Jade, the Winter General stood beside him, looking out at the carnage. "They will shield against that to", he said thoughtfully.

The Jade only nodded. With the last salvo, most of the projectiles burst well above the Outsiders heads harmlessly as their magic stopped them. Drawing another pennant from his pocket, one of white, the Jade waved it, and the next salvo was different. When it burst, large clouds of white smoke, and flames erupted. The mortar crews began feeding the shells as quickly as they could. The Jade lines opened, and the gunners began firing again. This time their fire was effective.

"YES", said the Jade General in glee. "They can only stop one plain of attack". Gradually as the front lines died, the upper shields dispersed, to their doom. The fire and clouds fell amongst the Outsiders, and flame erupted.

"What the hell is that", said the Bate Keeper.

"White phosphorus", said the Jade. "It will burn, underwater, it cannot be put out". Thousands of the Outsiders died! The mortars shifted to high explosive, until they were blocked, then again shifted to phosphorus, called Woolly Peter in Vietnam. The gunners firing continually until the shields dropped allowing the burning substance to fall upon the Outsider's.

"Human technology", said Rashid thoughtfully.

"Fifties technology", said the Jade. "If Princess Courtney finds a way to shield delicate electronics from magic, the next time we will have tactical nukes".

"Nuclear weapons", the Gate Keeper said wonderingly.

"Yes", said Jade. "My Lord Talon is not a warrior, he is a destroyer. He feels this threat to humanity has gone on long enough. He wishes to end it. These Outsiders, are either limited in number, or they are reproducing somewhere out there. My Lord has expressed the desire to find out which. One way or another they must be destroyed."

"He is mad", says Rashid.

"Is he? Look"!

Below Rashid looks wonderingly as the Outsiders, for only the second time, retreat in disorder. Then from the horizon, a pillar of golden light erupts. The Outsiders in panic, run.

 **Chapter 11 Talon**

"Back", I yelled, and we retreated toward the entrance, before we were boxed into the canyon. Dresden stepped back, and threw a monumental blast of fire to cover our retreat. As a tactician, I knew we were lost, then Herne and the goblins stepped in.

Crashing into the Outsiders position, the Wild Hunt entered the slaughter. I could see Herne, riding his black stallion amongst their midst, his sword butchering them, but to no avail. If we killed one, fifty came out of the gate. They were going to slip by. Into reality, so many, what the fuck was I going to do.

As the Outsiders reached the wings, a new power blasted them. I had fallen to my knees, when Courtney ran over to me from the gate. Dropping a shield over the entrant to reality, I saw Cheyanne, an intense flame. Throwing ice and force into the Outsiders, slowing their movement towards us, and freezing others. The five Jade Court women that were pregnant, and staying with us, surrounded her, swords out, and killing anything coming close to her. Dresden seeing the frozen outsiders, threw force, shattering them into bloody pieces.

"Dammit girls, I told you not to come here", scared that Nemesis would take them.

"Not to worry", said a familiar voice.

"Bob, what the fuck"!

"You think I wouldn't protect our girls", Bob says. A shield of sparkling light surrounded the girls. Srey wove them into the web, and everyone redoubled their efforts, but it wasn't enough. We were still being swamped, and pushed back.

Then just back of our lines, a gate opened. I turned, with Courtney's help, and prayed that this wasn't a gate for the Outsider's, or all would be lost. Instead the first being that stepped clear was Kringle, closely followed by Ebenezer, and four other cloaked figures. Stepping to the line, then began to kill Outsiders. Srey also brought them into the net, but still it wasn't enough. One of the cloaked figures came to me and It was Chandler.

"Sir, the Merlon says that they cannot drop the mountain, it is genus loci and is very powerful. It will resist".

"Damn it, where is the Merlon"?

"He returned to Edenborough to rally the wizards, he will return as soon as he can with reinforcements".

"Fuck, we may not last that long", I said. "Court, on the line, razor force".

"Da are you alright", she asked.

"Fine", I said barely able to stand. Gathering Pele's Fire, I threw it out into the Outsiders. Then I noticed Srey. Not only was she killing everything in front of her for a depth of a hundred yards, she was feeding power now, to all the wizards present. I noticed Dresden. Dresden seemed to be almost enjoying himself. With the power fed to him by Srey, he killed hundreds of the Outsiders. I could hear him laugh as in the first time in his existence, he was fighting evil without the limitations of his body. Srey fed him power, power with a capital P, and he used it. It wasn't enough. He killed hundreds, but thousands were coming through thru the portal. I burned them with Pele's Fire, shot them with my guns, but just like when the Chinese came over the Yalu River, it wasn't enough.

Ebenezer, the old farmer stepped up besides Srey, and with a gesture a black staff appeared in his hands, with a sweeping motion, hundreds of the outsiders died. Their life energy swept to Srey, and she went to one knee, the black energy swirling about her, hiding her slight form. Dresden and I also dropped as the power feed was disrupted. It was too much for her to process, I crawled towards her, when suddenly the feed was restored, and the darkness cleared from around her. She stood, sword upraised, and was truly terrifying to look upon. Her skin and eyes were black, like an Angel of Death, her mouth drawn back in a snarl.

"Srey, disengage girl, it's killing you", I yelled.

"No Papa", she said. "Wait, I have an idea", she said plunging her sword into the earth, she raised one hand and began to feed more power to all the wizards in the valley. Their output of destruction increased tenfold, and the Outsiders were dying in the thousands.

Ebenezer, walked up to her and held out his black staff. "Girl take this and give it a try". Gently placing it in her free hand. She winced as she took it. Cheyanne, and Courtney both stepped up behind her and placed their hands on her shoulders, time seemed to stop. For moments, all went quiet in the valley, and a huge black mass of energy started to swirl over the girls, like a tornado, but silent. The energy arrowed down and plunged into the Black staff, then into the girls.

"Everybody, down", yelled Ebenezer, and taking his own advice flattened himself to the ground.

For a moment, it looked as though nothing would happen, then in a silent explosion of golden light the battle was over. All the Outsiders, their piles of dead, the gateway through which they had been flooding, were just gone, as if they had never been. The girls laid in a pile. I got up quickly and ran to the girls. I went to my knees and scooped Srey into my arms, both Cheyanne and Courtney were conscience, and they both grasped each other and me in a group hug. Srey was not opening her eyes. All those with us, both wizard and Jade, monster and Saint, circled around us, silently. Time stood still, everyone froze. I looked up to find an Angel of Death, standing calmly before me.

"Please", I cried, "please don't take her", I said my voice choking up.

Then the Angel spoke. "How do you feel", she said in a melodious voice?

I did not quite understand what she was asking.

"Look at your companions", she said.

I looked, and then I noticed something. Everyone's wounds were healed. Everyone literally glowed with health. I felt my leg where the spear had gone through, and it was healed as well. I had no fatigue, I felt ten years younger. One thing was different, all the girls had white blond hair. "She"?

"Healed this place of its affliction. I am not here to take her, I am here to witness that the scales have been balanced. It was well done", the Dark Angel smiled, and turned as if to go.

"Wait", I called. "Why doesn't Uriel know you", I asked, afraid of the answer? "Are you"?

"One of Lucifer's? No Talon." The Angel stood quietly for a moment, then came to a decision. "I am Death", she smiled and vanished.


End file.
